


Come Clean

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing, M/M, Undercover, banya, but not under covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daily Phlint Drabble based upon a dream I had. Didn't get to a banya when I was in Russia, but I heard about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Clean

“Oh, whoa, wait a minute.” Clint stopped in the doorway, frozen with the realization of where they were. “We’re meeting him here?” 

“Dah. I told you. Safest place is in the open,” Sorcha said, opening a locker and unbuttoning his shirt. “Everyone goes to banya. No problem.” 

Yeah, Clint had a big problem, but he wasn’t going to tell this guy, an A.I.M. scientist who thought he was recruiting a disgruntled physicist, a part conveniently played by one Phil Coulson, Clint’s friend, team member, ex-handler, and man he had a major crush on.  With every piece of clothing Sorcha removed, Clint’s nerves ratched up another notch. 

“I didn’t bring my swim trunks,” Clint practically stuttered. “If I’d have known…”

“No suit in banya,” Sorcha replied. He chuckled. “You Americans are such prudes when it comes to your bodies. It’s just men, no women. Nothing to worry about.” 

Unless, of course, you preferred men and one in particular who was going to be sitting in the water wearing nothing but skin …

“Maybe I should watch the door, you know, in case someone comes in?” It was actually a decent idea; Phil could handle the bait and switch.” 

“You are his contact. This is silly; take off your clothes and grab a towel; we don’t want to be late because you are too shy.” 

Walking through the colonnade, Clint clutched his far too small towel around his waist, surveying the room for threats to avoid seeing …. too late. Phil was already there, walking down the steps into the long rectangular pool, every inch of his well-toned body on display. Black hair on his chest dwindled to a line that lead right to the nest of curls that drew Clint’s eye. As much as he hated to admit it, his mouth grew dry and his cock stirred, bumping against the soft cotton that covered it. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and he couldn’t stop himself from looking up to meet Phil’s gaze. 

The slight curl at the edge of Phil’s lips was as good a sign as a wide smile. One eyebrow rose and Clint’s fingers released the edge of his towel, depositing it without looking on a bench. Phil’s eyes flicked down and back up; he continued into the bath, sliding over to one of the curved seats on the side, patting the wall of the one next to him. 

“Come, my friend,” he said in flawless Russian. “There is no reason we cannot mix a little pleasure with our business”

Clint certainly hoped that was going to be true. 


End file.
